no6fandomcom-20200223-history
No.6 Wiki:Basic Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. If you spot a vandalized page, kindly revert it. All the rules pages are great to read before editing begins. General Rules *Ensure that spoiler material of new content is kept off the site until the material has been officially released. This avoids spoilers, and remember we are here to support the series rather than hinder it with illegally released content. The ban feature may need to be exercised to accomplish this aim, thank you for understanding. *Good and constructive edits to articles are preferred over vandalism. A ban may need to be applied to repeated intentional vandalism to keep the articles as nice as they can be. *Detailed, well worded articles are better than those with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. *Articles that serve no purpose will probably require users to place the Request for Deletion tag on them. *Please respect neutrality when writing articles. *If people are having trouble with agreeing on a point, the talk page is the best place to discuss it. A high amount of unnecessary edits on a page may require the page to be unavailable to edit whilst these continue. *Archives are histories of old discussions and are meant to be used as a reference. Rather than edit previous archives, if you would like to continue an old discussion, simply restart it in the normal Talk Page. *Let's encourage people to focus on the story and everything great about it, and the characters themselves. Assumptions, speculation or viewing people as objects of curiosity could be considered disrespectful, certainly out of place. *Thank you for minor edits such as those to spelling and grammar. When making extremely minor edits, please do it while in the process of making a larger edit, for example correcting spelling and grammar in one go, rather than amending one, saving it, then the next. *Please add the template to content from Wikipedia. *Remember to make great use of the "References" feature to support sections of an article. *This Fandom Wiki is for the No. 6 series. Though we are thankful for, and truly appreciate them, advertisements are to be politely declined. *Remember respect for your fellow editors, and always remember to perform good community service by referring users who resort to personal attacks, and other unkind behaviour to an admin. Ways to stay Neutral *Rather than provide only one point of view, include all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Facts are the best method of supporting an article, rather than theories (the Talk Page or your own Blog is a good place for these). *Use a reliable source such as the source material, including the novels, manga, anime, author's commentaries and so forth. Ways to detect Bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased, here's how: #The article only provides one point of view. #Facts that come from the source, like a character's viewpoint, may be biased. #Does the article lack diversity? #Do the facts in the article have to deal with the article content? Cleaning up Bias Cleaning up Bias may be challenging, but seize the opportunity to overcome the challenge. #Gather facts from other perspectives, or other points of view. #Make sure your sources are not biased. #Support your facts with valid sources. #User comments are prone to unintended misinformation and so should be avoided. #Make sure your facts deal with the article. Category:Rules